The Nightbearer
by KukiMuki
Summary: Galena Kendrick, half rusalka by birth, makes a suprising discovery. Her fate will never be the same again.
1. The Beginning

_What can I say?  
It all started with letter from Hogwarts. My father packed needful things and sent me happily away. I spent holidays at home, of course, but I felt more home at school. But then bad things happened and everything changed. Dark Lord has risen again. Nobody is safe._

"Gale, are you coming?" Covella was calling me. I stuffed my books quickly into bag and joined my fellow schoolmates. We went to the Great Hall. Students were already eating. Covella found empty seats and we sat at the table. I turned my attention to the food. There was deerberry cake I liked. I grabbed the entire cake and sliced it. Covella was staring openly at the Ravenclaw table. She whispered and pointed her finger. I should have told her that pointing a finger on someone was rude, but my mouth was full of cake. I'll tell it her later.  
"Look, who's there. It's Scarlatina Black. They said she dreamed and received a prophecy,"  
"About what?" I stopped chewing my cake slice. I was suddenly curious."Well, I don't know. They didn't say. Probably about her future. Prophecies are about future, if else, what of the point of having them? If you want to know, you should ask her," Covella shrugged.  
My hands started shaking. I tried to put the slice of cake into my mouth, but I dropped it on the table. Covella noticed it and leaned closer to me. She seemed worried.  
"Are you ill?"  
"No, I think I'm not. But thanks for asking," I answered politely. "It's about the Black's prophecy," I added.  
"Ah, forget about I ever mentioned it. Rumours spread fast, sometimes even ahead of time. Don't play it up." She drank her pumpkin juice and left. I tried to enjoy my lunch, but my thoughts were After lunch I gathered my courage and went looking for her.I didn't know her.

There were so many students in Hogwarts I didn't know. It had never bothered me. But now I was anxious. I nervously clutched my bag and approched her. She was standing alone and reading a book. I noticed that the book was about great prophets and seers of future.

"Hello," I said shyly.  
"Hello," she replied coolly.  
"Well, I don't know what to say. I heard rumours that you had had a prophecy"  
She glanced at me and replied politely. "The rumours are true. I indeed had a prophecy"  
"Um, I just wanted to say that I had a vision, too. It was something about doing, living and starting. I wondered if you had the same," She dropped her book.  
Scarlatina Black looked at me very closely. "Tell me more," she said at last.  
I did. Everything I remembered. She listened attentively and nodded.  
"I have seen you before. You were sorted into Ravenclaw? Yes, I remember that. It's hard to forget when you first see a rusalka. Oh, I'm sorry, I it have sounded impolite. I didn't mean that. My name is Scarlatina Black,"  
I picked up her book. "I am Galena Kendrick. As you already know, half rusalka. But I'm used to that people stare at me, " I replied.  
Of course people stare at you, when you have greenish-blue hair and black eyes. _But I'm used to that_.  
"Nice to meet you, Galena. I think we should discuss about the prophecies. As you have noticed, I found a good book about visions and prophecies. Let's go to the library," she offered friendly.

We went and found a quiet corner where we could talk undisturbedly. I was quite happy that she did not reject me.  
"It seems to me that our future, our fate is somehow connected. We both received the same prophecy. At first I thought it was as usual, because rusalkas are creatures of vision. I have had such dreams before, but this is different"  
"I agree with you. And I think I can explain why we had such visions," She took her book again and read me some excerpts.

So I met a new friend of mine. We befriended easily. Scarlatina became my most closest and trusted friend, my soulmate. I hope that fate will not separate us.


	2. The Sisterhood of Candles

Chapter Two: The Sisterhood of Candles 

It was as Scarlatina Black had promised. We formed an union against the Dark Lord. The union was named The Sisterhood of Candles. Fellowhood would have been more accurate, since several boys - Kavan, Mearl and Porfirio- joined us, too, and to my delight, even Covella. Scarlatina didn't put up any enlisting notice, the word about our fellowhood went from mouth to mouth. She was also chosen to be our leader. Her friend Siur gave her nickname Lightbringer. I was given a nickname, too, but it happened later. Our meetings took place in the library. I was already waiting there when Scarlatina arrived with Siur and another girl I didn't know.  
"Hello," I greeted them."Hello, Galena. This is Yerica," she introduced the unknown girl. Obviously the girl had seen me before, because she didn't stare. She offered her hand. I took it and shook it well.  
"Nice to meet you, I have heard about you," the girl named Yerica replied.  
"I hope it was good what you heard," I said a bit sarcastically.  
Yerica assured me. "Yes, it was. Indeed it was." She was actually very polite.  
Scarlatina wanted to introduce Siur, too, but there was no need. I had met Siur before. It was said that everyone knew Siur. I do not know whether it's true or not.We sat down comfortably and began our meeting. Scarlatina lighted a candle. There wasn't any need, but it was a symbolic act. Lighting a candle is fighting a darkness, Mearl had said.  
"So, this is a second meeting," Scarlatina began. "We have formed an union. The Sisterhood of Candles as it is called. So what we do next?"  
Yerica raised a hand. "We must fight with Dark Lord. But we don't know where he is. We should find him first."  
"Exactly," Siur supported her. "We must find out his whereabouts and then we can make a plan."  
"But how to find him?" asked Scarlatina.  
It was my time to speak. I knew it. I raised my hand and spoke out."There is a finding spell. But it is quite difficult to accomplice. We need some object that has connection with the person we want to find. It means we have to find something which is connected to Dark Lord"  
Silence followed my words. They were thinking. So was I.  
Finally Siur raised her hand again. "But what if we use something connected to Tom Riddle? Basically he and the Dark Lord is same person"  
"Good idea," Scarlatina approved. "Where do we get such objects?"  
"From Dumbledore's office. He had Horcruxes hidden there," replied Yerica. They all stared at her. We knew she was desperate since her father was murdered. She was willing to do anything to get revenge on Dark Lord. Even commiting a crime.  
"You mean to break into Headmaster's office and steal from him? How..." Siur began, but Yerica insisted. "We need something, anything. Did you think you could just go and ask? No. We wouldn't be given anything connected to Dark Lord. Nothing. But we should find it and take it. For it is greater good"  
Siur sighed. "Alright, there is the ring that belonged his father. It should do. Dumbledore kept it in his nest of drawers. Probably it is still there. But who is going to take it"  
Scarlatina stood up. "Me. I am the leader, the Lightbringer. It was Galena's idea, but it is my duty to do it. To get the ring"  
And so we plotted to steal the ring. I wasn't happy about it, but there was no other way. We had to do it, Scarlatina wanted to do it. I had agreed.  
Our meeting was over.  
I blew out the candle.


End file.
